Amour Belle
by Kaoru Black
Summary: No siempre Scorpius y Lily estuvieron enamorados, así que, ¡está es su historia!
1. L'amour déni

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La imagen no es mía.

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce palabras para celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

**~Amour Belle~**

**L'amour déni.**

—¿Se te perdió algo? —pregunta una chica quinceañera pelirroja de ojos café, se cruza de brazos a la expectativa.

El chico que está enfrente suyo ignora totalmente la pregunta, no se va a dignar a contestarle a Potter. Además, ¿desde cuándo tiene que darle explicaciones a esa Ravenclaw? Emite una onomatopeya de disconformidad y sigue su camino.

—Malfoy tenía que ser —gruñe suavemente Lily, sigue su camino completamente malhumorada.

Primero, no puede regresar a casa porque sus padres se están de viaje en quién-sabe-dónde, haciendo que se quede en Hogwarts ¡faltando tres días para navidad! Y de remate se topa con el chico que no tolera por su actitud de "soy mejor que tú", ¿es que su día empeorara más o qué? Bufa cansada.

—¿Qué harás, Potter? ¿Encerrarte en la biblioteca? —cuestiona con desdén Scorpius.

—¿A ti en qué te afecta?

De nuevo, Scorpius no se digna a contestar. Siente un suave olor a flor de cerezo, ¿de dónde se la hace familiar ese olor? Abre un poco los ojos al recordar uno de sus tres olores de **amorentia**... ¿Le atrae Potter? No, no es posible que le guste esa antipática Ravenclaw. Decide deshacerse de esa inverosímil suposición; a su vez piensa en un comentario que le gusta hacer, es divertido ver la cara enrojecida de Lily.

Con el mayor grado de desinterés posible menciona, como quien no quiere la cosa:

—Nos vemos, lindura pelirroja.

Como es de esperarse, Lily se sonroja de la furia:

—¡No me digas "lindura pelirroja"! —grita deteniéndose, le mira con un tic en el ojo derecho.

—De acuerdo —dice haciendo que la muchacha sonría, él ve el gesto y añade—: lindura pelirroja.

—¡Malfoy!

—Feliz navidad. —Se va contento, fastidiarla siempre le alegra el día.

Otra vez, siente ese leve olor.


	2. Vérité à découvrir

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La imagen no es mía.

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce palabras para celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

**~Amour Belle~**

**Vérité à découvrir.**

Scorpius camina hacia su Sala Común, no tiene nada mejor que hacer —a parte de enfadar a Lily, pero buscarla es para eso es impropio de un Malfoy—. Suspira casino, ¿por qué tuvo que acceder a quedarse en Hogwarts mientras sus padres van de viaje con los Nott —gracias a que Daphne es esposa de Theodore—; lo bueno es que no está del todo solo ya que se encuentra un persona, más o menos, simpática.

Se acomoda mejor la **bufanda **que le regaló Astoria para la navidad pasada, se auto consulta sobre qué le obsequio le darán sus padres, decide dejarlo pasar por ahora. No quiere parecer tan quisquilloso como lo es Samanta Zabini o desesperado como Zoe Nott —su prima—.

Conociendo que no conseguirá nada preguntándose sobre eso decide continuar con su camino hacia las mazmorras.

—Espero no volverme a encontrar con esa pelirroja fastidiosa —susurra con cierto tono despectivo.

Sin que se de cuenta, una figura rubia de ojos negruzcos camina silenciosamente en su dirección. Se pone atrás de él, le tapa los ojos y pregunta con voz aterciopelada:

—¿Quién soy?

Scorpius alza una ceja, hastiado. ¿Va a seguir comportándose como una chiquilla de cinco años cuando ya tiene dieciséis?

—Madura ya, Samanta —sisea.

Zabini le quita la mano de los ojos y cuestiona:

—¿No estás contento de verme?

—Sinceramente, no —responde escueto. ¿No puede tener un día de tranquilidad? Pues con Samanta ahí la respuesta es clara y concisa... ¡no!

—Eres cruel, Scorpius. —Irónicamente, lo dice con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Te encontraste con Potter?

Malfoy la ignora y sigue con su camino.

—Sí, la viste —se auto responde.

Malfoy sigue ignorándola.

Zabini es muchas cosas pero no es ciega, sabe que algo le pasa a su amigo —que empezó desde el inicio el año— y piensa descubrirlo.


	3. Le jeu de l'amour sucré

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La imagen no es mía.

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce palabras para celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

**~Amour Belle~**

**Le jeu de l'amour sucré.**

Lily camina hacia cualquier lugar donde no esté Malfoy así que se dirige al campo de quidditch, sostiene ferviente que su hermano, James, también está en Hogwarts; rueda los ojos sabiendo que, en cuanto llegue allá, lo verá volando encima de su **escoba; **a veces cree que cuando James no está leyendo cualquier cosa relacionada con Pociones está con el quidditch.

Y efectivamente, lo ve encima de ese objeto.

—¿Es que no puedes hacer otra cosa? —cuestiona levantando una ceja y mirándolo con aburrimiento.

Él se detiene y le contesta:

—¡Al menos no estoy encerrado en la biblioteca un 24/7!

Lily gruñe, no para de molestarla con eso. ¡Qué se consiga una vida, porque le urge!

—Como sea, ¿por qué estás allá arriba? Sabes que te resfriarás si vuelas en pleno invierno.

James continúa volando de lado a lado:

—No seas aguafiestas, pecas. —Mientras él no posee ninguna, su hermanita tiene plagada las mejillas de ellas.

La ve gruñir, otra vez. Hace dos años que ha notado algo raro en ella y, un mes antes de empezar las vacaciones navideñas, ya sabe qué es; si bien no le agrada del todo la idea pero, vamos que es muy divertido ver cómo resultara eso: ¿cuál es la manera para que una orgullosa Ravenclaw y un frío Slytherin se lleven mejor?, esa respuesta él la sabe y se la dará a Lily, aunque del modo que menos imagina —hablando de Lily—. Es el hermano mayor pero eso no quiere decir que se convertirá en el ser más sobre-protector que hay.

Además ver a Lily sonrojada por eso se le hace interesante, puede llegar a sacar provecho más adelante.

—¡Qué empiece el juego! —murmura mientras desciende.

Para llevar a cabo su bien elaborado plan necesita estar con Lily... y Malfoy.


	4. Les réactifs ne affecte les résultats

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La imagen no es mía.

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce palabras para celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

**~Amour Belle~**

**Les réactifs ne affecte pas les résultats.**

Al día siguiente James está almorzando sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con su hermanita y, también, ve a Malfoy y a Zabini "charlar" —entiéndase a Samanta hablar y a Scorpius tratando de ignorarla—. Sonríe travieso, si juega bien sus cartas puede que, antes de nochebuena, Scorpius ya sea parte de la **familia **Potter... y él pueda avergonzar a la futura pareja.

Disimuladamente ve a Samanta, sabe que es muy unida a Scorpius y asegura que le será de mucha utilidad. La convencerá para que se le una.

—Me voy —informa levantándose en cuanto ve a Zabini hacerlo.

Lily bebe un poco de zumo de naranja.

Zabini camina hacia la puerta pero una voz la detiene: es James; con intriga alza una ceja, si bien entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no está palpable la misma rivalidad que antes pero ¿tanto como para que ocurra eso?

Se gira e inquiere con cautela:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te propongo que nos aliemos para que el terco mayor y su secuaz —dice, mira a Malfoy y luego a Lily— pasen más tiempo juntos.

No le da la completa información ya que no confía del todo en ella pero, quizá, con eso la convenza.

—Me niego.

O puede que no.

—Te lo pongo de esta manera —dice cruzándose de brazos—: yo sé que Malfoy es tu amigo y que ha estado actuando algo raro (más de lo normal), quieres saber la razón ¿o me equivoco? —se detiene para ver a Samanta medio asentir con la cabeza— Entonces, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo.

—De acuerdo —accede interesada.

—En la noche en la biblioteca, cerca de la Sección Prohibida nos veremos y pongo las condiciones —menciona ojeando como Samanta frunce el ceño. Rueda los ojos adivinando lo que piensa—; es mi plan así que yo ideo todo.


	5. Pas d'erreurs autorisés!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La imagen no es mía.

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce palabras para celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

**~Amour Belle~**

**Pas d'erreurs autorisés!**

En la biblioteca, de noche, James ha terminado de contar su "infalible plan a prueba de fallas" a Samanta, quien tiene una mirada maliciosa; es interesante llevar a cabo semejante disparate pero eso no le quita lo divertido.

—Debes recordar esto —dice solemnemente James, se detiene un momento generando tensión... o esa es su intención—: ¡no se admiten errores!

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que gritar como cacatúa —menciona una aburrida Zabini.

Se van de la habitación.

* * *

><p>A sólo un día para que sea nochebuena Lily se despierta —irritada— al sentir como algo puntiagudo pica insistentemente en su frente, se sienta en la cama mientras sus ojos se van a la mesa de noche donde descansa una carta y una lechuza.<p>

La reconoce al instante.

—¡Lizzy!

La lechuza le entrega el **sobre **blanco y se va volando a través de la ventana.

Abre la carta y lee su contenido.

_Pecas, te espero en el campo de quidditch antes que bajes a desayunar._

_James._

—¡Y dale con el "pecas"! —gruñe un poco, sí que ha estado de malhumor esos días.

Se levanta de la cama y se viste. Rápidamente se encamina hacia ese lugar, al llegar busca con la mirada a su hermano; ¿la invita y se tarda en llegar? Muy propio de James pero igualmente es molesto, siquiera debe de ponerle un poquito más de esfuerzo.

Sin que se de cuenta una balde levita hasta quedar encima suyo, lentamente se inclina hacia la derecha y... siente algo pegajoso bajarle por la espalda, por reflejo mira hacia arriba: ¡le están echando pintura!

Es obvio quién es.

—¡James! —grita enfadada.

—Yo no fui.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo —sisea Lily.

James atina a correr y Lily lo persigue.

Primera fase: completa.


End file.
